The Hunter's Sister
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: Everyone knows about Ichiru but no one knows the story about their little sister Jasmine. In this story Zero has to worry about two things yuki's safety as well as Jasmine's but also keeping two of the bloodsuckers in the night class away from them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy winter day for three young children. Two were young boys no older than twelve and the third was a young girl no older than 8. They all head the same silver hair and white skin but the young girl had the color of the ocean in her eyes while the boys had the color of Lavender in theirs.

"Catch me Zero." the young girl giggled running around and smiling.

"Be careful Jasmine. Don't run to fast" one of the young boys yelled. He was different than the others. He wasn't as strong and he had softness in his eyes when he looked at the girl.

"Ok Ichiru."The young girl now known as Jasmine said to the young boy and went to hug him. "I love you."

"Hey what about me?" the last boy asked them. He had a spirit in him that showed he cared for his family and would do anything for them.

"You know we love you Zero. You're our brother." She giggled and was suddenly in the middle of a group hug.

"We love you too little Jasmine."the boys said at the same time.

After an hour they all went home and got cleaned up.

"Zero, Ichiru, Jasmine. Supper time." Their mother called for them and they all went downstairs to enjoy their meal with their family. When they finished the kids starting cleaning the kitchen. Zero washed the dishes while Ichiru helped their younger sister put away the food that they ate that night. When the two younger ones were finished they started to rinse, dry and put away the dishes Zero washed. When they all were finished they went to their room and laid in bed.

"Can someone please read a bedtime story please." the young girl asked her brothers as she curled up into them. Zero nodded and looked at his siblings with much love in his eyes. He read them a story but he never got to the ending because his siblings were asleep and soon so was he.

Hours later when the moon was high in the sky, the younger twin woke up from his slumber and left the room that held his siblings and soon left the house to follow the smell of sakura blossoms. He followed it until he was looking upon a fully bloomed sakura tree in the dead of winter.

"How?" he looked up to meet the eyes of a beautiful woman in the tree who was crying. " Why are you crying?" he yelled at the woman thoughtfully.

"I am not the only one sad." the woman said softly. "Why are you sad young one?"

"I'm not sad." Ichiru said.

"Then why do you shed tears" the woman pointed out. Ichiru felt his face to find tears falling from his eyes.

They talked for what seemed like hours when the woman asked "Do you want me to help you be free from your source of sadness" he nodded. She grabbed him and started speeding to his home.

"Why are we here?"

"They are the reasons for our sadness." This confused the boy to no end. Yes he was sad that he was too weak to rough house with his brother and sister but he only found happiness when he was near his sister because she would always make sure he could still play with her. He was brought out of his thoughts when an alarm rang through the house. It was his family vampire system.

"Why are you here Hio?" His parents were in their fighting stance with their weapons ready for anything when they saw him. " Ichiru get away from her. She's a killer."

In the room upstairs that held his siblings the youngest of the three was awake and looked outside to see her brother and parents on opposite sides of the yard. What shocked the poor girl was that her brother was protecting a vampire. She ran back to her brother Zero and start shaking him.

"Zero wake up. Wake up Zero please." she kept shaking her brother until he woke up with an angry groan.

"What?"

"We have to hide. Ichiru is protecting a bad lady. It's a vampire." with that the oldest of the three jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. But before he could even make it down the stairs he heard the screams of his parents. Even though he wanted to save them one person went through his head. His little sister.

"Jasmine." he ran upstairs but as he was running he felt a gust of wind up the stairs. "JASMINE!" he yelled running up the stairs faster to find Ichiru and Hip holding Jasmine.

"What a beautiful flower. Don't think so, little boy?" Hio said caressing Jasmine's shaky cheek?

"Let her go vampire. She's innocent."Zero glared at the woman then looked at his brother. "Ichiru why are you doing this?"

"You always leave me behind. You pity me that's why you hang out with me." Ichiru snapped.

"But why hurt Jasmine? She is innocent."

"Nii-Chan please stop." Jasmine begged Ichiru as she started to cry. Hio walked up to Zero and knelt down while holding the sobbing girl.

"You could take her place, you know. You could be the knight who saves the princess." Zero glared at the beautiful woman but then looked at his baby sister crying her eyes out.

"Fine but let Jasmine go." He clenched his fist " DO YOU HEAR ME?! LET MY SISTER GO."

Hio threw Jasmine against the wall causing the young girl to become unconscious.

"JASMINE!" both Ichiru and Zero yelled out. Hio grabbed a hold of Zero and exposed his neck while Ichiru went to check on the sister he betrayed.


	2. Author Note: Sorry

Hey my dear angels

sorry its been so long since i have been updating these stories and thank you for always giving me encouragement but putting this into your favorites and for following me and my stories. Right now these are going to be on hold. Plus i might piss you off by asking this but what is so appealing about basically stalking a star or singer. I was just online last week when i come across an article about how this famous guy is single and is looking for a girl, and in the comments section there were hundreds of females around his age saying how they would love to be his girlfriend or where they should sign up to be his girl. Yeah i get that there are some really good looking famous people but have anyone ever thought about how they are just like everyone else. They breath the same air and they live on the same planet. They may have talent but so does everyone else, just not everyone wants to be famous. So if I made a whole bunch of you pissed at me I'm sorry but I'm being honest. no one should be treated like a prize or like a cash cow or as a piece of meat. Love you guys

-Love

The Angel of Darkness Love


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasmine, little flower, I'm so sorry"Ichiru cried into his sister's neck. "I just wanted to become stronger to protect you" As Ichiru held onto his baby sister, Zero was struggling in Hio's arms when she suddenly bit his neck. When she pulled away with a smirk on her lips.

"It's done." Hio got up from her spot and looked at Ichiru "Come little one. It's time to take our leave." she looked down at the sad boy before crouching down to his level. "I am sorry little one but we must leave. The hunter's are coming."

"But what about Jasmine?" Ichiru asked while looking down at the frail girl in his arms.

"She must stay here. Don't worry. You'll see her again." Hio took the little girl out of the boys arms and laid her next to the unconscious one before grabbing Ichiru hand and walked him out of the house.

Time Skip

It was still the same night when Jasmine woke up to find herself being carried by her brother in the snow. "Zero? Where are we?" the little boy didn't say anything to his sister.

What the little girl didn't realize was that there was someone else with them until she heard a gentle voice. "Hello there little one." The little girl looked up to see young male who had kind eyes and a soft smile.

"Who are you?" the child asked while tightening her hold on Zero's neck

"My name is Kaien Cross, I'll be taking care of you and your brother from now on." He told her with a bright smile. The young girl would have asked something else if it wasn't for the fact the were at someone's front door. A little girl about Zero's age opened the door and looked at the trio in shock. "Yuki, this is Zero and Jasmine. They will be staying with us from now on. Now why don't you get them cleaned up while I go and talk to the authorities." As the older man left, the little girl in front of them was trying to get Zero to follow her so she could get the children cleaned up. She ended up leading Zero who still had a grip on his sister to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom Zero put his sister on the ground but kept her close. After a minute Yuki took off Zero's jacket to see that his neck was covered in blood. This caused the two girls eyes to grow.

"Big brother what happened?" Jasmine was scared that her brother was really hurt. The young boy said nothing and Yuki didn't either. She just soaked a rag in warm water and started to wipe away the blood. After a while both of the kids were clean and Zero still wouldn't let Jasmine go.

Jasmine looked up at her brother with sleep in her eyes "Zero I'm sleepy." she rubbed her eyes at her brother desperately trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry little flower." He leaned down and picked his sister up and carried her into the living room, where Yuki and Kaien was. Jasmine was already fast asleep on Zero's shoulder.

"Hello Zero." Kaien smiled at the young boy. Zero didn't say anything. All he did was nod and sit down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around his sister and himself before he allowed sleep to take over his senses and plunge him into the darkness that awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip

It was many years later and the siblings were now teenagers and also attending the infamous Cross Academy; and they were currently laying in the barn relaxing and enjoying the quietness around them instead of being surrounded by loud and noisy girls who don't understand the rules about staying in their dorms at night and in return making their lives easier. As they were laying in the hay of the barn, the internal clock that they have come to have seemed to have woken them up for their duties as 'guardians'.

"Zero it's time to go help Yuki again." the younger of the two siblings said trying to fix her hair while her brother laid there sighing at the fact he had to get up. "Come on. You know as well as I, that she is too sweet to make them get away from the night class."

"Ok Jazz. I'm up" Zero sat up and sighed. He looked at how much his little sister has grown from that cute little innocent girl who would always follow him around like a little duck to a beautiful teenage girl with long white hair that went down to her knees, big purple eyes, and a dazzling smile.

"Well if everything goes smoothly tonight I'll go make some white hot chocolate like mom used to." Jasmine said as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. When she finished she stood up and grabbed her anti vampire sais.

Time Skip

The siblings finally made it to the night class's gate to find a swarm of teenage girls trying to tackle the Night Class like a american football team. As the Night class was passing them Zero was glaring at them while Jasmine wasn't paying them any attention until one of them called her name.

"Jasmine." a smooth voice said as she passed. She turned to see a pair of warm brown eyes staring at her. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok Kaname. How about you?" she responded politely while holding her brother's hand to keep him calm.

"I am ok." Kaname gave the young girl a smile and touched her cheek gently. "You seem cold. Please dress more accordingly. I wouldn't want you to fall ill." as he touched her cheek, his hand was next to immediately jerked away by the brother of the young girl.

"Go help Yuki, little one." Zero told his sister softly. Jasmine just nodded and walked towards the girl who was a little annoying to her to help her get the crowd in order. After Zero was sure his sister was far enough away that she would hear him, he turned back to Kaname. "You already have Yuki wrapped around your finger. Leave my little sister alone. She's actually innocent." Kaname glared at the protective brother and walked off.

As the vampires walked away, one of them was brave enough to speak up. "Why are you so fixated on the Kiryu girl, Lord Kaname?" a female voice spoke up

Kaname looked at her sternly "Because she calls out to me." after he said that the entire class went on their way to their class for the night."

Back with the guardians, Yuki was trying to punch Zero for not showing up on time. When Jasmine had enough of watching the two go at it, she walked up behind Yuki and popped her on the back of the head.

"Now if you two are done acting younger than me then how about we all get to work" the young girl sighed at her brother and adopted sister before walking away to find a perch to watch out for teenage girls trying to get a picture of the Night Class even though it's against the rules. When she found a perch that had a good 360 view of the courtyard and a good part of the forest between the dorm buildings and the school building.

She sat down on the tree branch she found and kept an eye out for anyone wandering the grounds when her mind started to wander towards someone who she both missed and somewhat hated. Her brother Ichiru. "I hope you're ok big brother. I miss you so much." She looked up into the higher tree branches. "Why did you have to hurt us so much?" as she looked up into the branches she started to tear up but quickly wiping away those and started to keep an eye out for the rule breakers.

A few hours later when the moon was high in the sky and the young girl was currently walking around the grounds making sure no one was sneaking around. She made it all the way to the fountain when someone grabbed her arm causing her fight or flight instinct to kick in and caused her to hold her sai to the person's neck. When she turned around and saw who's neck her blade was on she quickly put it down.

"Kaname. Why are you out here? You should be heading back to your dorm." she looked at him with a straight face.

"I came to see you" the young vampire told the girl before offering her a hand. "Would you walk me to the dorms?" The young girl was hesitant before sliding her hand into his.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me this evening? You see me every day when you transfer to the school building."

"Because I wanted to ask how you have been doing as of lately. You know with your brother" as soon as Kaname said those words Jasmine pulled out a sai and held it to his throat.

"I respect you Kaname but don't think for a second that you can insult my brother in anyway. I would rather fight you and every vampire after than have my brother be downgraded by you." She told him with a menacing look in her eyes. As she held her blade to the vampire lord's throat someone held theirs to hers.

"Seiren stand down. I was the one out of line." Kaname told the girl who held her razor sharp nails to the guardian's throat. But the woman was hesitant. For she didn't trust the Kiryu siblings. As she stood there, she found a gun aimed at her head.

"If you don't want to lose your life, I would listen to him before I decide to pull this trigger." a smooth yet rough voice told the one who was threatening his little sister. After a moment the vampire decided to listen to both her lord and the vampire hunter. "Smart choice." Zero put away his gun and walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I was just walking these two back to their dorm. I'll be ok" Jasmine gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and caressed his cheek. "You should go check on Yuki. You know how clumsy she is." The brother nodded and hugged his little sister once more


End file.
